


Sugar, Sugar

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Other, Stripper AU, Trans Male Character, kinda fluff kinda porn, stripper lance, sugar baby! Lance, sugar daddy! Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: i am a hoe for Lance being a hoe. all character are depicted as 21+





	Sugar, Sugar

Baby blue eyes scanned the crowd just before the lights went up on stage. Tonight was a Burlesque night, one of Lance’s favorites.  Marilyn Monroe’s Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend began to play. His lips moved with the lyrics as at first the lights went up on his face, the upper half of his face was covered with black netting on a vintage hat cascading over his eyes. The music paused just long enough for the lights on the stage flicked on, illuminating the dancer on stage.

 

 _“A kiss on the hand_  
_May be quite continental_ _  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend”_

 

Lance’s lips turned up in a smile, holding his cigarette stick out in his hand out towards the audience. He was dressed in a white fringed flapper dress and short heels and fishnets to match.

 

 _“A kiss may be grand_  
_But it won't pay the rental_  
_On your humble flat_ _  
Or help you at the automat”_

 

He struck a pose before going into the fast choreography which involved mostly foot and hip work with a flare of hands thrown in here and there.  He moved with the beat of the old timey music, adding a perfect tease drop, spreading his thighs apart quickly before closing them and standing back up to continue his routine.

 

 _“It's then that those louses_  
_Go back to their spouses_ _  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend”_

 

He took a seat at the end of the stage and ran gloved fingers under a customer's chin as he lip sync’d the words. He was hypnotizing, and one of the reasons he was a big hit on theme nights. He could go from looking pretty in vintage chic to wearing booty shorts and twerking on customers like it was nothing. Tonight was all about the tease though and teasing was his specialty.

 

He hopped back up on stage, playing with the top of his fishnet stockings before hitting the right pose on the chair in the center of the stage. Here comes the big finale, he makes a grand gesture.

 

_“Diamonds~!_

 

He turns his back and looks over his shoulder coyly,

 

_“Diamonds~!_

_I don’t mean rhinstones…_

_But…._

  


He spins around and sits pretty in the chair.

 

_“Diamonds are a girl’s best…_

_Best friend~”_

 

Lance throws his head back, arching perfectly in the chair and the crowd eats it up as the lights on stage turn off and give him enough time to get off stage and let the next performer on. He grabs a towel from a stage and hand dabs the  sweat from his brow.” That routine always kills my thighs.”

 

“Then practice more.” Suggest one of the other performers.

 

“Pidge, Pidge, Pidge…” Lance shook his head,” you know Baby Blue doesn’t do more practice than needed. Especially with a routine I’ve had since I first came in here.”

 

Pidge swiveled in her seat and stuck out her tongue at him,” calm down your highness, you’ve got one year seniority on me.”

 

“Mister Blue!” Called a voice from the hall.” Where in Blue?!”

 

Oh that voice did not sound happy as she came around the corner, Lance turned, opening his arms for a hug to hopeful negate the negative vibe.” Allura, sweet, sweet, pretty in Pink princess~!”

 

“Don’t sweet talk me right now, Lance. You need to tell me why there’s a man in a business suit sitting out there asking for you.” Allura crossed her arms over her chest. She was decked out in a pink glittery corset and flashy makeup.

 

“Boss, calm down.” Lance sighed.” I bet it's the same chump from the last burlesque night. Ugh, can’t a creep take a hint?”

 

“We can get Keith on him, if needed.” Allura sighed.” I thought Coran put him on the no fly list ages ago.”

 

Lance turned her around,” this is your fun night, don’t worry about that chump. Besides, everyone in the crowd is waiting for you.”

 

“You’re face is plastered all over the posters we’ve been advertising for months.” Pidge smiled, sitting at her station.” I’m looking forward to it too.”

 

Everyone looks forward to big boss lady Allura’s dance numbers. She always pours her heart out and she’s one of the very few dancers that don’t lip sing. Her vocals are to _die_ for. Allura sighed,” fine, fine. You deal with him, I have to keep my voice.”

 

“There’s my favorite boss~.” Lance cooed. Allura went off to get ready to go out on stage while Lance put on his mean face and strut himself out in his last costume for the night complete with stilettos sharp enough to _cut_ a bitch. He grabbed Keith from the bar to get some muscle behind him to deal with this guy.

 

This business man had been sending in his lackies ever since the club’s last burlesque night a year ago to recruit the dancers. This year’s target was Lance because he had the _IT_ factor. The man had a killer figure, could walk in six inch pointed platforms heels like nobody's damn business, and had a stage presence that kept people coming back for more. “Alright, Mr. Creep. You got about ten seconds to leave before I put this foot up your ass.”

 

The man laughed at Lance’s threat, taking a slow sip from his whiskey glass.” My dear boy, you don’t seem to be the type to fight?”

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance lightly tapped his chest,” come at me, puta! I’ll make sure you have no ass left to sit on.”

 

Keith grabbed his friend’s shoulder,” Blue, easy. There are legalities.” he straightened up,” Sir, we are asking you to leave the premises for the last time. The next time you or any of your employees come in, they will be escorted out in handcuffs.”

 

The man stood up, his eyes were a piercing purple that just for some reason irritated the hell out of Lance.” I’m sure you’ll see my side of things, soon, Mister Blue.” he grabbed Lance’s hand.

 

Oh _hell_ no! Lance yanked his arm away from the business man, but not before he pressed a damn business card firmly in his hand before walking out the door calmly. Lance was about to go off in every language and rude gesture he knew. His blood boiled looking down at the card, as he stormed off back to the backstage area.

 

“Uh oh.” Pidge pursed her lips together,” Baby Blue is mad as hell, what happened?”

 

“That creep thinks just because he’s wears a three thousand dollar Dolce and Gabbana custom suit, he can buy me like some gold digging slut!” Lance raved.

 

“But you are a gold digging slut, that's why you call dibs on anyone who walks into Voltron with a Rolex on.” Pidge laughed.” Your clientele is strictly full of sugar daddies that pay a thousand dollars for five minutes in a private booth with you and tip by the grand.”

 

“Hey, my clientele is full of honest people.” Lance defended himself, but he couldn’t lie. He was one of the most expensive sugar babies in the upper east side of the city and he fucking knew it. His skin care routine alone was at least three hundred dollars. And his studio apartment didn’t come cheap either.” This guy… He’s, he’s…”

 

“A millionaire, wanting to spend his money on you with the stipulation that you drop your other sugar daddies and quit working here.” Pidge finished for him.

 

“I can’t leave this place. This is home, Pidge. I stop my dancing for no man.” Lance said firmly.

 

“I take it he’s gone then.” Allura’s voice sounded behind him.

 

Lance nodded,” he wants to lock me away to be his dirty little secret so I threatened to cut him open.”

 

“Not the first time you’ve used that line.” Allura laughed.” save your voice. Everyone wants to hear it belting out those notes that only you can hit at the end of the night.”

 

Lance shut his mouth for now, knowing he needed to save it anyway. He could rant and rave as much as he liked after closing. Pidge got up and grinned, shaking her hips a little to feel the peacock feathers attached to her costume swish. She was always excited to get on stage when her costumes involved a lot of movement and fluidity to them. And because she was so adorable and small, everyone loved watching her dance.

 

Lance smiled, watching his friend go out on stage and enjoy herself. Pidge was modest, but a little minx when she wanted to be. This number was one of the more risque dances they did on burlesque nights, which ended with Pidge hiding her naked body behind two giant feather fans at the end she was to walk off holding those two fans to her front and back while giving the audience a peek of skin on her sides.

 

“Blue, you’re up. Get to the high rise.” Coran said holding a clipboard. Lance nodded and climbed a staircase to be seated on a cloth ribbon where he would be lowered down from the rafters to the stage while singing You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me by Cher from the ever so popular Burlesque movie.

 

He was lowered beautifully onto the stage, bathed in warm light as he danced within the ribbon while singing which seemed impossible to someone who’d never hung upside down and hit a perfect note on a fluid strand of strong fabric that looked so delicate. Lance did it perfectly.

 

Towards the end of the song he wrapped the fabric around his arms securely and took a running leap off the stage to soar above the crowd as if he were flying. He landed on a platform by the bar to finish the song, looking down at the audience members.” Thank you, good night!”

 

He grinned, unwrapped himself from the fabric and disappeared behind a moving mirror panel into the backstage area in a fit of amazement for the patrons.” we did it!”

 

“Ugh, burlesque nights are always some of the craziest because we don’t actually get naked for all to see.” Pidge chuckled.” I think it's fun. Tips hella well too.”

 

“Oh yes.” Lance nodded, having forgot his troubles with the business man with intense purple eyes.

 

“Lance, you have a gift.” Coran said holding a box.

 

Scratch that. The tall man too the gift box only to see it was from said business man he threatened earlier.” I don’t want it.”

 

“Oh dibs!” Pidge snatched the box out of her friend’s hands and tore it open.”Lance, you turned down the mother of all gifts.”

 

She pulled out that frilly lingerie set Lance had his eye on for months. Oh god was Lance kicking himself right now, but the way Pidge’s face lit up when she held it up to herself,” Oh my god, my girlfriend is going to die when she sees me in this.”

 

“I think it’ll suit you better, Pidge.” Lance smiled.” I’m sure I can get some other chump to get me the same set.”

 

Oh, but he knew that set was limited edition and even his best sugar daddies had searched everywhere to get their hands on a set for Lance but to of no avail. He was okay with that, the gold lining looked way better on  Pidge anyway. it brought out her eyes all too well, and he knew her girlfriend Mimi would lose her mind when she saw Pidge in it.

 

Lance checked his phone,” oh shit! Sorry guys, I gotta run. Booty calls~.” he grinned, getting dressed quickly and throwing on his coat.

 

“The new guy again?”

 

“The new guy again.” Lance smiled.” As long as he has a great dick to ride and cash to blow I’m all his until my next date~.”

 

As quickly as the night started, Baby Blue left club Voltron to meet up with his latest squeeze.  A _young_ attractive rich boy looking to blow cash to make his daddy mad.  Lance hurried as fast as he could to make it to a penthouse uptown and was met at the door.

 

“Hunk~!” Lance grinned only to be assaulted with kisses and shoved against the wall next to the door inside the penthouse. When he was let go he chuckled,” easy, Daddy, easy~. I got the next two days off, we can have all the fun in the world~.”

 

“You made me wait.” Hunk growled possessively against Lance’s neck.

 

“I was at work.” Lance giggled, smug as always in the face of hot jealously.” Did you miss me that much~?”

 

He easily slide past the other and made himself at home. It was only the third time he’d been in Hunk’s penthouse, but after the first time he made it clear who ran the show. Lance dropped his coat on the stool and slipped off his shoes to sprawl out on the couch.” How has your father taken to the fact you have a top dollar sugar baby ~?”

 

“He was pretty angry.”Hunk admitted,” but I run the company now and the old fart sits in his retirement with his 20 something year old girlfriend.”

 

Lance parted  his lips in an ‘ooo’ motion. He sat himself up to get a good look at Hunk again. He couldn’t get over the fact he nabbed a 25 year old C.E.O of a fortune 500 company actively paying his bills. “You know, you keep spoiling me I just might drop all my other sugar daddies and just be content being your loyal kitten~.”

 

“Don’t get my hopes up, I know how you work.” Hunk cracked a smile. The first time the hotshot had called him over, they just clicked. Hunk had made a big show of making a good first impression. He had cooked a huge meal for Lance and they had a candlelit dinner with fancy wine and everything. That night ended in really passionate sex, the likes of which Lance had ever experienced.

 

“You’re right.” Lance chuckled softly.” I might keep one or two on the side just for the hell of it, but I’d still be your’s~.”

 

Hunk’s face flushed at Lance’s charisma outside the bedroom. It never ceased to amaze him that the other could go from zero to a hundred real quick.” Before I get overly excited, how much are these next couple days gonna cost me?”

 

“Let’s say five hundred a day excluding going out and doing date like things.” Lance said seriously.

 

“Giving me a discount?”

 

“Maybe.” Lance cooed, swaying with Hunk, half dancing to no music at all. His newest sugar daddy was quickly becoming his favorite. Not only was he attractive, but he was Lance’s age, and loaded, holy fuck was this guy loaded. And of course Lance had to give props to what’s in Keith’s pants as well for making him decline his older daddies who paid just as well for his time if not more.” I got a thing for guys built like tanks but are soft like teddy bears.” he joked.  
  
“Uh huh. Well I don’t plan on leaving this house while I have you here, so get ready.” Hunk purred.

 

“I’m always ready for you baby~.” Lance grinned as he was swept up in the excitement of being Hunk’s for an entire weekend.

  
~~~~

* * *

Lance nor Hunk got much sleep during those two days.

* * *

 

“Dammit, Hunk.” Lance scowled in his mirror furiously patting at hickies on his neck with concealer and foundation.

 

“New guy had fun with you, huh?” Pidge giggled from her seat.

 

“Too much fun. I didn’t even get home til 3 this afternoon, he had me for my entire time off!” Lance exclaimed.” I could barely keep him off me long enough to eat.”

 

“At least he’s young and hot, right?” Pidge nodded.

 

“Yes, he’s hot! Oh my god, he’s like so hot it's hard to say no to him!” Lance sighed throwing his hands out. He had the majority of them covered so he didn’t quite look like a two-bit whore.” If he didn’t have any money, I’d probably still let him smash.”

 

“Wow, you’ve never said that about any of your sugar daddies.”

 

“If you saw him, you’d understand.” Lance rest his face on his hand,”I gave the guy a _huge_ discount for that entire weekend and he still tipped me about 30 grand.”

 

“How much of a discount did you give him?” Pidge asked, now intrigued by this new mystery sugar daddy that had Lance going goo goo eyes at work.

 

“I only charged him 10k. For the whole weekend including all the kinky shit we did that I usually charge out the ass for!” Lance said dramatically. Every dancer stopped, gold digger sugar baby Lance McClain usually would charge 800 thousands for a weekend like that to hear he only took 40k, 30 of it being in tips, for some young C.E.O he started seeing.

 

“The Ice Bitch’s heart is melting for a guy you barely know.” Pidge applauded him.

 

“Hey, when you can cook as good as Hunk can and then show you things in bed you never knew about yourself like him you would feel the same way.” Lance pouted.


End file.
